The present invention generally relates to a connecting device and method for detachably connecting two abutting structural parts.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a connecting device and method for detachably connecting flat structural parts, such as panels and the like, used to manufacture pieces of furniture, as well as to a tie member for use in forming such a device and to mounting kits for knock-down furniture parts comprising said connecting device and tie member.